


The Intendant's Harem

by Lamia42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Fetish, Goddess, Harems, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia42/pseuds/Lamia42
Summary: The Intendant decides to enslave some beauties to fuel her desires. This was a story that I wrote on Deviantart that I decided to post here.





	1. Ezri Dax

The Intendant sat looking at herself in the mirror, thinking about her duties tomorrow, who to manipulate, and who to seduce. But as she was looking at herself, the Intendant realized something. She was beautiful. She was truly gorgeous. It was more than that though. She was a goddess. She was so beautiful that everyone should be kneeling at her feet and worshiping her.   
     
    The Intendant wanted a harem of the most beautiful women in the galaxy obeying her every whim and attending to her pleasure. They would massage her, bathe her, and pleasure her, as her handmaidens already do, but they will be more beautiful and more submissive. She made a list of all the girls that she wanted, and decided that she can change at any time so she can make it perfect to her tastes and strategies. She decided to start with her girlfriend Ezri Tigan. There was a problem though. The Intendant loved Ezri because she was a challenge. She was strong-minded and wouldn't just agree to suddenly worshiping her girlfriend as a goddess. How would she make Ezri into a submissive slave.  
     
     "Computer? How can I make someone worship me?" she asked the computer.  
      
    Several different mind control and hypnosis techniques showed up on her screen and she was fascinated. There were so many techniques from so many planets and cultures, so she chose the perfect one for each of her possible slaves. For Ezri, she chose something simple, the Nolonian Spiral. The image of the spiral was enough to put someone in a deep trance and make their brain malleable enough to take suggestions. While Ezri was always suspicious and alert, showing her the spiral would be very easy to pull off, even on someone like her. She decided what to say to Ezri to hypnotize her and how she would get her to see the spiral.   
  
    For the next two weeks, the Intendant learned how to properly use the spiral. Eventually, she decided it was time to test it out. She invited Ezri over to Terok Nor for a date.  
  
    When Ezri arrived, The Intendant greeted her at the docking bay.  
  
    "Ezri! It's so good to see you!" she said after a long and passionate kiss.   
  
    "Oh, Nerys, it's been so long," said Ezri.   
  
    "Come on! Let's go have some dinner."  
  
    The Intendant and Ezri had some hasperat and moba fruit for dinner, while being waited on by some of the Intendant's handmaidens. After they finished their food, The Intendant told her handmaidens to leave them alone.   
  
    "Ezri, there's something I've wanted to show you," she said.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Come here, sit down," she said signaling for Ezri to come to a chair near a screen.  
  
    After The Intendant pressed a few buttons, a brilliant rainbow spiral came up on the screen, constantly changing colors.  
  
    "Nerys, what is this?" said Ezri as she tried to get out of her seat, but metal bars around her arms popped out of the arm of the chair to prevent her from doing so.   
  
    "Shhhhhhhhh..... Just relax Ezri. You know that you want to."  
  
    "Nerys, seriously, this is getting weird." said Ezri.  
  
    "Relax..." said The Intendant as she put her arms around Ezri's shoulders. "Don't worry, just let the spiral consume you."   
  
    "Relax...." said Ezri, finally beginning to give in.  
  
    "See how good that feels? Now, tell me who the prettiest person in the universe is."  
  
    "Nerys...." said Ezri softly.   
  
    "And don't you think that someone with the shear beauty that Nerys has deserves to be worshiped and obeyed?"  
  
    "Yessssss....."  
  
    "And don't you want to be Nerys's loving slave?"  
  
    "Yessssss....."  
  
    "And don't you want to obey her with all of your heart?"  
  
    "Yesssss....."  
  
    "And don't you want to join a new religion, worshiping this goddess named Nerys?"  
  
    "Yesssss....."  
  
    "Ezri, from this point on you no longer have a will of your own, just the will of your goddess."  
  
    "Yes, goddess."  
  
    The Intendant shut of the screen and released Ezri.  
  
    "How do you feel slave?"  
  
    "It feels great to be your loving slave, Mistress Intendant."  
  
    "No, no. How about you call me: Goddess Nerys?"  
  
    "Yes Goddess Nerys."  
  
    "Now, let's get you changed."  
  
    The Intendant gave Ezri a skintight suit similar to her own, but it had a more risque version of it underneath.  
  
    "To my bedroom, slave," The Intendant said seductively.  
  
    "Yes Goddess Nerys," replied Ezri obediently.  


	2. Kira Nerys

"Mmmmm.... right there. That's the spot Ezri," said The Intendant as her slave massaged her crotch.

"Yes, Goddess Nerys," replied Ezri obediently.

Ezri continued to massage. She was only motivated to do one thing: pleasure and obey her goddess. Nerys was truly meant to be worshiped, so it was only right that she catered to her every whim. 

"Ahhhhh..." The Intendant moaned as she finally cummed, releasing a lot of fluid for Ezri to feast on. The taste of Nerys's cum released so much pleasure into Ezri that she moaned as well. 

Later, as Nerys and Ezri were cuddling and fondling each other on Nerys's bed, Ezri had a question for her goddess. It had been two weeks since Nerys had made her see the light, and after many days and nights of passionate sex, Ezri started to wonder when her goddess would recruit more slaves to worship her.

"Goddess Nerys? I hope that you will have mercy on me if I ask you a question."

"What is it?" The Intendant replied.

"Well, you said that you were going to get more slaves to worship you as loyally as I do, so I was wondering when we were going to go enslave more beautiful girls."

"Oh! I was enjoying myself so much that I almost forgot! We'll go tomorrow morning."

"Who is our target, goddess?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to enslave some gorgeous Terran rebel girls, but I decided that we'll save that for when I have a bigger harem. Instead, we're going to cross over into the mirror universe Terok Nor and enslave the most beautiful person ever, besides me of course."

"Who, goddess?"

"Me! The mirror double of me, at least. We can cross over in the morning and enslave her."

Ezri realized that her goddess was truly wise beyond any measure. If this Kira Nerys is the most beautiful person to ever exist, then enslave a double of her means that she is enslaving someone almost equally as beautiful.

"Goddess, you are so brilliant."

"I know I am, Ezri. Now come here," said Nerys seductively.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Kira Nerys stood at the airlock waiting for the Bajoran shuttle to arrive at the station. She was going to meet Bareil for a date, but the shuttle he was taking was 5 minutes late. Finally, it arrived. The airlock opened, revealing many Starfleet officers, citizens, Vedeks, and more different types of people coming out. Finally, the last person came out of the shuttle, a Bolian Starfleet officer. Kira waited a few extra minutes, hoping that Bareil was just taking his time, but when people started boarding the shuttle for the next trip, she realized that he wasn't coming.

Maybe he just missed the shuttle or he's caught up with work, she thought. 

Kira walked back to her quarters, upset that Bareil didn't show up. When she got there, she hailed him on his personal frequency.

"Oh, hello Nerys! What's wrong?" Bareil said, seeing she was upset.

"Where are you?" asked Kira.

"At the monastery, why?" 

"You were supposed to come here for a date!" said Kira angrily.

"Date? Oh, right! I forgot."

"You forgot?!"

"I'm very sorry, Nerys. I've just got so much work." 

"Alright," said Kira halfheartedly. "See you soon."

As she hang up, Kira heard a voice behind her.

"He's not worthy of you," said a familiar voice.

Kira turned around and saw her alternate universe double, The Intendant smiling at her.

"Major Kira to security," she said quickly tapping her combadge.

"Oh don't try that, Nerys. I've already disabled it."

"What do you want?"

"That's very simple. I want you, Nerys," said the Intendant seductively. 

"What? You want--" Kira started to say, but she felt someone grab her mouth. 

"Good job, Ezri," said the Intendant as she put a collar over Major Kira's neck. 

"Thank you, Goddess," said Ezri, excited at her goddess praising her work. 

"Now, Nerys. I've got a proposal. Worship and obey me as your goddess," said the Intendant.

"What? No, of course I won't--AUGH!" Kira said as she felt a shock from the collar. 

"Nerys, the more you resist the more pain you will feel. Now, just worship and obey me as your goddess."

"No! I'll resist you-- AUGHHHH!!!!!" screamed Kira, as she felt more of a shock.

"Please stop this Nerys. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll keep fighting and-- AUGHHHHHHHH!!"

"Nerys, I know firsthand how good it feels to obey my goddess. Just stop resisting and the pain will cease," said Ezri.

"That's right, now worship and obey me as your goddess."

"No! Stop hurting me--AUGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nerys, feel your will dripping away as you learn to worship and obey me as your goddess."

Kira just wanted the pain to stop, it was too much for her. She though about how easy it would be to just give in.

"Okay! Just stop hurting me!" she said.

"Good! Now, see what it feels like to obey me."

The collar injected Kira with dopamine, releasing a massive amount of pleasure into her system. She moaned, thinking about how much she wanted to always feel like this. 

"Worship and obey me as your goddess," demanded the Intendant.

"Yes...." Kira said, and the collar released more dopamine. Kira was in bliss.

"Are you ready to join my harem and worship me?" asked the Intendant.

"Yes, goddess." said Kira, fulling given in to the Intendant's divine influence. 

"Nerys, the more you please me, the more pleasure you will feel. Do you accept your fate as my eternal slave?"

"Yes, goddess."

"Then come and worship me."

Kira bowed to her new mistress and massaged her legs, as the Intendant activated the multi-dimensional transporter, sending her, Nerys, and Ezri to their home as slaves.


	3. Jadzia Dax

"Goddess?" said Kira.

"What is it, my pet?" said the Intendant.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for showing me that obeying you is the only way to achieve true happiness. I have been in utter bliss since I have obeyed you, my true queen. I love you and I pledge my life to you."

"I know slave. You have proven yourself to be loyal to me and I know you will continue to obey me."

The Intendant rewarded her new slave with a nice massage to her pussy to keep Kira obedient. It sent Kira into a deep trance that lasted for a few minutes, due to the sheer bliss of obeying her goddess.

During this, Ezri sat to the side, waiting her turn. Although she was jealous of the Intendant taking priority with Kira, she knew that if it was the Goddess's will, then she had no place to argue. Plus, Kira was far more beautiful, as she looked the same as the Goddess. 

"Come here, Ezri, my love," said the Intendant. Ezri happily obeyed. "Now, I know that you are probably jealous of Kira, but I don't want you to feel upset. I want you and her to kiss. You will become lovers and have no anger toward each other."

"Yes Goddess," said both Ezri and Kira simultaneously. They looked at each other seductively, both admiring the other slave's beauty. Kira crawled over to Ezri and started to caress her. 

"Our Goddess binds us, forever," said Kira as she leans in and kisses Ezri. Ezri passionately returned, as the two lay on the ground and began to remove one another's leather catsuits. They had sex for many hours, while the Intendant watched and occasionally joined in. 

When it was over, Kira and Ezri realized that they truly had feelings for each other. They continued to kiss while their Goddess told them about her plan.

"This one will involve you, Kira. We'll crossover tomorrow."

"Who are you enslaving, goddess?" asked Ezri.

"The beautiful Jadzia Dax. She's always had a crush on you, Kira, although you were to blind to see it. We'll have you go and love her back, then I come in and enslave her. Ezri, I know that you're not happy with your love going to have sex with another woman, but I hope you understand that it is my desire and I always get my way."

"Of course, Goddess."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadzia was worried. Kira had gone missing out of the blue and hadn't shown up for two weeks. What if she was dead? She never got to reveal her feelings to her. She just sat at the replimat, alone, hoping that Kira would show up. Eventually, she gave up and walked back to her quarters.

"Hello, Jadzia," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see Kira smiling in a blue dress.

"Nerys! When did you get back? I was so worried." 

"Shhh... they'll be time for that later," said Kira seductively as she began to remove her dress. Jadzia was confused, but didn't question it. After all, this was what she had wanted for the last few years.

"Oh, Nerys!" she said passionately as she removed her clothes as well and led Kira to the bed. They kissed passionately as they touched each other's pussies, with Kira on top and Jadzia on the bottom.

"Yes, right there Nerys!" she said as Kira rubbed her clit. All of a sudden, she stopped. 

"What is it?" asked Jadzia. 

"Just wait." 

Kira pulled out straps and tied Jadzia to the bed. 

"Oh, wow this is kinky."

All of a sudden, Jadzia saw a second Kira come in, wearing a tight leather catsuit and a golden crown. 

"Good job, Kira," she said.

"Thanks, Goddess," said Kira in an uncharacteristically obedient tone. 

"Nerys, who is this?" asked Jadzia.

"I'm the Intendant, but you will call me Goddess."

The Intendant pulled out a weirdly shaped, black dildo.

"This will make you cum harder than you have ever cummed in your 300 year life," she said. 

Jadzia was insanely confused, but she couldn't escape. The Intendant shoved the dildo into her pussy. It was an incredibly blissful feeling, as it rubbed her in just the place she wanted, just the way she wanted. Jadzia moaned hard.

"Yes... that's right Jadzia. Associate this feeling with me. Remember this moment, when you turned to your Goddess," said the Intendant softly, but commanding. "Obey your Goddess. Obey your desires. Obey ME."

Jadzia couldn't argue. She wished she could always feel this way. 

"I... obey you," said Jadzia as she was about to cum. "Goddess Nerys." With that fluid came pouring out of her pussy at an alarming rate. Kira, wanting to be part of the bliss, came and licked Jadzia's cum.

The Intendant activated the multidimensional transporter as she and her slaved returned to their realm.


	4. Seven of Nine

Jadzia sat watching her two fellow slaves, Ezri and Kira, make love to each other. She had been a slave to Goddess Nerys for about a month now, and she spent most of her time watching them, wishing that were her. She's wanted to be in a relationship with Kira for years, so it was very hard for her to watch Kira fondle and cuddle with another woman, another Trill nonetheless. 

"What's wrong, my beautiful slave?" asked the Intendant as she crawled over to Jadzia and cuddle up next to her.

Jadzia loved having her Goddess touching her. It was an honor to be touched by such a beautiful figure. Even though the Goddess looked the same as Kira, Jadzia knew it would be wrong to be in a one on one relationship with a goddess. Plus, she loved Kira for her personality, and even though she loved the Goddess more than anything else, Jadzia still longed for Kira.

"I want to have a partner, Goddess," she said. 

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged, Jadzia," said the Intendant as she caressed the beautiful and obedient Trill. "We can crossover tomorrow to get a beautiful girl for you. Also, I want you to know that you are allowed to make love to Kira and Ezri. All of my slaves are meant to interact and love each other."

"Thank you so much, Goddess. You are truly meant to be worshiped"

Jadzia sexily walked over to Ezri and Kira. 

"Mind if I join in?" she asked seductively.

"The more the merrier," said Kira.

Jadzia got down on the floor and broke into a passionate kiss with Kira, followed by a passionate kiss with Ezri. They went into a triple 69 position and started licking each other's pussies. They had sex for hours and Jadzia was so happy. She had always wanted to have that moment with Kira and Ezri was also very good. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

` Seven of Nine was in astrometrics, plotting a course for Voyager. It was 2300 hours, past her bedtime, but she really wanted to get this course laid out. 

"Bridge to Seven of Nine," she heard her combadge say.

"This is Seven of Nine, go ahead."

"Seven, this is Captain Janeway. You need to go to bed. We have an important day tomorrow."

"Captain. Bed is irrelevant--"

"That's an order, Seven!" said Janeway harshly.

"Yes, Captain," said Seven calmly as she left astrometrics and walked to the cargo bay. She was getting ready to get into her alcove when she heard a sound.

"Hello?"

"Don't worry dear. You have nothing to worry about," said a woman in high heeled boots, a leather jumpsuit, and a golden crown. Species 5869, Bajoran. Next to her was a woman wearing the same thing with a silver crown and bright blue eyes. Species 5625, Trill. Seven's cortical node detected strange particles on both women. They traveled from another dimension.

"State your intentions," said Seven strongly.

"Pleasure," said the Bajoran as both she and her partner walked closer seductively. Seven tried to back away, but she hit a wall of crates.

"Don't fight her," said the Trill. "She's a Goddess, and soon you'll be her slave and my partner."

Seven didn't know what to think of this as she tried to get up, but was held by the women. The Trill handcuffed her to the crates so that she couldn't use her arms.

"Release me."

"You'll learn to obey me, in time," said the Bajoran as she came up to Seven's face. She felt someone else, likely the Trill, begin to massage her leg. This got Seven kind of horny, but she restrained herself.

"I've always known you've had this fetish. I looked at your data from when you were a young girl, Annika." Seven was shocked that the woman knew her real name.

"What fetish? I have no fetish."

"Oh, don't hide from me, Seven. I know you have a leg fetish. It's just that your to scared to show it under that Borg exterior," said the Bajoran as she caressed Seven's face. The Trill began to rub Seven's legs even harder.

"Resistance is futile, Seven. Release those feelings that you have bottled up inside you. Release your fetish. Release your sexuality. Release your lust."

As the trill began to rub Seven's legs extremely hard, she couldn't contain herself. She looked at the Bajoran right in the eyes, and felt a need to obey her. To please her. Seven grew insanely wet.

"What must I do."

"Obey me. I am your Goddess. The beautiful woman rubbing your legs is your sexual partner. Obey your desires."

"I obey you, Goddess," said Seven with pride. She was released and began to touch herself and her legs. Jadzia came up and kissed Seven passionately. Both were feeling the immense pleasure of obeying their Goddess.


	5. Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher

The Intendant sat touching herself while her slaves made love to each other. She was really feeling like the goddess that she knew she was, with all of these slaves worshiping her. All of them truly loved her and wanted to give up their wills for her. She snapped her fingers and her slaves snapped to attention.

"Come here, my pets! I have a plan to get two new slaves." Seven of Nine, Jadzia Dax, Ezri Dax, and Kira Nerys all came rushing to their goddess's feet to kiss and rub them. Because she had a leg fetish, Seven of Nine got very horny by touching her goddess's legs. 

"What's your plan, goddess?" asked Kira.

"We're going to go to the Enterprise D and hypnotize two new slaves for my harem. I'm going to need all of you to inject yourselves with psilosynine to gain telepathic abilities," she said. The Intendant injected herself with a hypospray and then passed it to all of her slaves. "Seven, I need to talk to you in private for a minute."

The beautiful blonde borg obeyed and followed the Intendant into a small room while Jadzia, Ezri, and Kira had a threesome. 

"What is your will, goddess?" she asked.

"I know that you have a leg fetish and you've been a very good slave, so I'll reward you with a leg massage." Even hearing the word 'leg' got Seven wet. She was so excited that her goddess would let her feel such bliss. Seven silently got on the bed and spread her legs. The Intendant began by slowly rubbing them. Seven moaned as her goddess stroked her long, sexy legs. The Intendant began to stroke Seven even harder, and the harder she stroked, the harder seven moaned, screaming out tiny words like 'Yes!', 'Goddess!', or 'Touch me!' Seven began touching herself while her legs were still being caressed. The Intendant took notice of this got on the bed, lifting Seven's legs up to touch her slave's legs and pussy at the same time. 

"Oh, goddess!" screamed Seven. "I am about to orgasm!" Seven spilled her white fluid all over the Intendant's hands. She then took it and rubbed it on Seven's legs, which put her into a nirvana-like state.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deanna Troi sat on a biobed in sick bay, waiting for her check-up with Doctor Crusher. The half-betazoid counselor was in her long, blue dress that day. She arrived early to the appointment, hoping to get back to work earlier, but Doctor Crusher was nowhere to be found. Only Nurse Ogawa stood, testing the new tricorders. Suddenly, she heard the doors open. She turned to see not Doctor Crusher, but five women, all dressed in black jumpsuits and wearing crowns, four of them silver, one of them gold. 

"Excuse me, do you have permission to be in sick bay--" said Nurse Ogawa, but she stopped when the five women gave her a stare. "Yes, goddess, I will sleep..." she said falling to the floor. 

Who were these women? Deanna sensed a very strong mental presence in them. They started to walk toward her biobed, Deanna pretended to sleep, in hopes that they would ignore her. 

"Oh, Deanna. That's so cute, playing dead. But it doesn't work on me," said the golden-crowned one telepathically to Deanna. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Deanna.

"I am the Intendant. I will be your goddess." 

The five women walked up to her biobed. Two of them held Deanna up to have her look the Intendant in the eyes. 

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess," the other four repeated telepathically over and over again, like a mantra.

"Let me into your mind, Deanna. I can feel you putting up barriers, but I'm too strong for that. Just give in." Deanna felt the Intendant go through her mind, rewriting it to a more obedient form. Deanna still resisted. She felt a hand on her vagina begin to touch her, giving her great pleasure.

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess." The more Deanna heard those words, the more she felt compelled to obey them. The Intendant stopped touching her pussy, leaving an emptiness in Deanna. In response, Deanna began to touch herself. 

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess."

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess."

Deanna continued to touch herself, getting sexually aroused by the words that kept repeating in her head and how the Intendant was rewriting her mind. She couldn't resist anymore.

"I OBEY MY GODDESS! I LOVE MY GODDESS! I AM A SLAVE TO MY GODDESS!" she said aloud as she cummed. 

"Very good, Deanna. I'm so happy that you made the right decision. Now, I have a mission for you. First, get changed."

"Yes, goddess," said Deanna, still panting from cumming so hard. She went and put on a black jumpsuit and silver crown. 

"You look gorgeous, slave. I need you to show the Doctor Crusher that she should worship and obey me as well."

"Of course, goddess. Everyone should obey you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly Crusher sat alone in her quarters, finishing up a few things before she went in to Deanna's checkup. It was going to be pretty routine, as Deanna is normally the picture of health. The red-haired doctor was about to get up and go to sick bay when the door opened. 

"Deanna! Hi. I'm so sorry that I'm so late. Let's go to sick bay right now and take care of your checkup. What are you wearing?" she said, surprised at her friend's crown and black catsuit.

"It was what Goddess Nerys told me to wear. You will be a slave to goddess as well," said Deanna telepathically, with a seductive look on her face as she sexily walked towards the doctor and began to massage her shoulders. 

"Deanna, please stop. I don't know what your goddess or anything is, I'm sorry," said Beverly as she tried to remove the counselor's hands from her shoulders, but to no avail.

"Just relax, Beverly," said Deanna as she continued to massage the older woman. "Relax. Let your mind open up to my instructions." 

Beverly did admit that it felt very good and she was having trouble resisting the counselor's instructions. It would be so easy to give in. But still, she kept resisting.

"You know that you want to relax," said Deanna as she kissed Beverly's body all the way from the top of her scalp to her upper back. "It isn't a bad thing, really. It feels great to open your mind to suggestion."

With those sexy, sexy kisses, Beverly couldn't resist anymore. She felt Deanna's mind enter her body and alter her mind. It felt so good to stop resisting and have her friend be inside of her brain. 

"Turn around, Beverly."

The doctor complied. Her lips parted as she looked into the counselor's dark eyes and she moaned.

"Now, repeat this mantra in your head: Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess," said Deanna, smiling at her soon-to-be obedient friend.

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess. Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess."

Beverly said those words over and over to herself as Deanna rewrote her mind to make her obey them. 

"Obey your goddess. Love your goddess. Be a slave to your goddess," she slowly said out loud as her friend kissed her entire body. 

"Good. Now say it proudly. You know that you want to obey Goddess Nerys."

"I obey Goddess Nerys! I love Goddess Nerys! I am a slave to Goddess Nerys!" said Beverly, any traces of resistance gone.

"Good, Beverly. Now strip and we can have an intimate session and then get back to goddess."

"Yes, Deanna. I'm so horny from being hypnotized."

Beverly removed her uniform, then her bra, then her panties as Deanna removed her catsuit. They both started touching each other's pussies while kissing passionately. Beverly moaned aloud, while Deanna moaned telepathically and aloud at the same time. They went faster and faster until they both orgasmed simultaneously. The two once friends, now lovers and slaves to Goddess Nerys lay naked together, caressing each other's bodies. 

"Beverly, did I mention that goddess said that we can be sexual partners in her harem?"

"Oh, Deanna, that's fantastic. I love you and goddess so much and I can't wait to make love to you again." 

The two embraced as they activated the transporter, sending them to their goddess's harem.


End file.
